Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as navigation systems, smart phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile navigation service devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device-location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to locate the user and guide the user to a destination.
Often, the granularity for detecting the movement is too coarse to detect movements within the road. Other times, the circumstances and the environment can degrade the accuracy in locating the user.
The need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. However, solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with interactive accelerometer mechanism.